The industry has been focusing on the non-contact power transmission technology that takes the usability in charging into consideration as a technology for charging a battery installed on a vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle that is driven by an electric motor. Patent literature 1 describes a vehicle including a power reception apparatus that utilizes the non-contact power transmission technology. This power reception apparatus has a construction in which a coil and a core unit are sealed up by a resin member, and heat generated from the coil and the core unit can be radiated to the outside through the resin member.